Disfraces al estilo Tomoyo
by KaryKinomoto
Summary: Este OS participa en el IV Pre-Desafío de Halloween: ¿Tenebrosamente divertido? De DZ del GE. [DDR] SCC pertenece al Grupo CLAMP. (Resumen) ¿Qué es lo que un poco de imaginación y magia pueden hacer?


—Este será uno de los mejores días de mi vida. —exclamaba Tomoyo muy emocionada con estrellitas en sus ojos.

—Alguien que me diga cómo es que termine siendo convencido por Tomoyo para semejante locura. —decía Touya suspirando pesadamente en una de las ventanas.

—A una linda dama como a Tomoyo no se le puede negar nada. —afirmó Eriol tomando una taza de té calmadamente sentado en el sillón de la habitación de Tomoyo.

— Y también porque tiene un método de convencimiento muy bueno. —declaró Shaoran un poco desanimado.

—Vamos chicos será divertido en cierta forma. —expresó Yukito con una gran sonrisa, tratando de animar a los chicos que ya se estaban aburriendo por esperar.

—¡ME NIEGO A VESTIR ASÍ! —Reclamaba Nakuru desde dentro del vestidor con mucha molestia.

—Tranquila Nakuru, no te me esponjes por tu vestuario, a mi me gusta cómo te ves —dijo dulcemente Sakura provocando que los chicos tuvieran curiosidad de la excentricidad de la que Tomoyo podía ser capaz.

—¡NO SOY NINGUNA ESPONJA PARA QUE ME DIGAS ESO! —dijo Nakuru muy molesta.

—No te exaltes Nakuru, sabes que Sakurita últimamente dice mucho esa frase… Aunque ahora que lo pienso ¿donde la escuchaste Sakura? —preguntó Tomoyo con duda dentro de los vestidores.

—La verdad es que no recuerdo, además se oye muy tierno por eso la digo —expreso riendo suavemente desviado el tema de los disfraces.

—Creo que fue su amigo el mentiroso, llego diciendo algo acerca de unas esponjas, —dijo Nakuru pero al segundo se volvió a molestar —pero ese no es el tema aquí… Quiero saber porque me debo de vestir como una **«****Harpía».**

—De hecho Nakuru la culpa de eso lo tuve yo… Estuvimos investigando acerca de seres mitológicos, me gusto mucho y bueno… ya sabes cómo es Tomoyo cuando se emociona. —decía Sakura avergonzada.

—Ya ustedes tres salgan. —exclamo Touya molesto y curioso.

—Mi querido Touya dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato, —decía desde dentro Nakuru con su típica voz empalagosa.

—Sí pero el gato murió sabiendo, así que salgan o las saco. —expreso.

La primera en salir fue Tomoyo vestida con una filipina de chef de mangas cortas de color blanco, un pantalón de cuadros blancos y negros, un mandil blanco de largo francés y un toque Blanche, la segunda en salir fue Sakura que utilizaba un vestido de encaje negro recubierto de un tejido en negro brillante que se ajustaba muy bien a su adolecente figura gracias a un buster que era delicadamente anudado con un lazo por delante que tenia bordados en dorado, un sombrero de terciopelo con una banda de encaje, botas hasta la rodilla en color negro de taco alto y unos panties de rejilla, pero lo que les causo gracia a los chicos fue ver a Nakuru vestida de una forma tan extraña.

Nakuru estaba vestida con muchas plumas dándole un aspecto de un ave de rapiña, sus zapatos tenían la forma de un par de patas de ave, tenía orejas de oso, en sus uñas unas afiladas garras y en su espalda unas alas muy reales pero con plumas negras.

—Nakuru te ves ridícula. —opinó Touya carcajeándose del aspecto de Nakuru.

—Querido esas son palabras muy hirientes, —dijo Nakuru abrazándolo colocando sus garras en su rostro asustando un poco a Touya —Tomoyito creo que ya sé a quién colocarle ese lindo traje. —añadió con malicia.

—En ellos pensaba. —dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa angelical llevándose a Touya y a Shaoran dentro del vestidor.

—¡ESTAS LOCA TOMOYO, YO NO ME COLOCARÉ ESTO! —grito Touya provocando risas en todos los presentes.

—¿Quieres que te ayude Touya? —exclamo Nakuru sarcásticamente.

—Quédate allí Nakuru, ni se te ocurra acercarte. —aseveró Touya.

—¿Qué tipo de disfraz les colocarás Tomoyo? —Murmuro Yukito muy bajo —¿Por qué Sakura está liberando su magia?

—Ya veras, por cierto tu disfraz es éste. —le dijo Tomoyo pasándole un traje de marinero.

—Porque me debo vestir tan extraño. —dijo Shaoran saliendo vestido como un ser parecido a un ogro con una cabeza de enormes colmillos, la piel a simple vista se veía dura y grisácea que parecía cubierta de una capa de pelaje corto.

—Nuestros trajes son los mismos ¿por qué? —Quiso saber Touya.

—Solo les dire algo… —comenzó Sakura —Espero que no me odien y que se lleven bien —añadió un poco nerviosa.

—¿Qué es lo que van a hacer? —pregunto Shaoran un poco temeroso.

—Une sus cuerpos más no sus almas y conviértelos en el ser llamado** «Ettin****»**… Creación. —conjuró Sakura invocando una de sus cartas mágicas dando lugar a un disfraz con dos cabezas de enormes colmillos, la misma piel dura y grisácea.

—Sakura, era más grande. —dijo Tomoyo con una mano en la mandíbula.

—Lo sé, pero pensé que no saldrían por la puerta. —dijo Sakura seriamente mientras los demás comenzaban a reírse.

—¡Sakura y Tomoyo díganme que es lo que hicieron! Y ¿Por qué el mocoso está pegado a mí? —dijo Touya tratando de calmarse.

—En la convención, se hará un concurso de disfraces y allí entramos nosotras... —dijo Sakura misteriosamente.

—Juntando un poco de mi imaginación, un poco de la magia de Sakurita y este es el resultado. —dijo Tomoyo haciendo una pequeña coreografía con Sakura.

—Son disfraces horribles. —dijeron Touya, Shaoran y Nakuru al mismo tiempo.

—Que nos llevaran a ganar el concurso. —dijeron Sakura y Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa.

—Sakura desde cuando te uniste a Tomoyo. —dijo Shaoran molesto.

—Touya, Shaoran intenten caminar, ya nos tenemos que ir o llegaremos tarde… —señalo Sakura con una sonrisa —Tomoyo espero que ya tengas la cámara. —añadió murmurando sin que los demás escucharan.

—Desde que saliste del vestidor. —susurró con su cámara en la mano.

La respuesta de Sakura solo fue una sonrisa puesto que cuando Touya comenzó a caminar la otra parte que era de Shaoran se quedo quieta y eso provoco que ambos cayeran al suelo, provocando que se los demás se carcajearan, puesto que al intentar ponerse de pie se volvieron a caer, después de coordinarse adecuadamente se dirigieron a la convención de Halloween, donde disfrutaron al máximo su noche y donde los mejores disfraces fueron la Harpía y el Ettin, muchos conocían el ingenio de la adolecente Tomoyo, pero esa noche había sobrepasado las expectativas de todo al fin y al cabo era al estilo Tomoyo Daidouji, la única heredera de la compañía de juguetes más grande de todo Japón.

Fin


End file.
